Twins Riddle
by Illyasviel Solace
Summary: Draco dan Harry memiliki adik kembar! Adik kembar mereka berpihak pada Tom Riddle! Dumbledore mengubah ramalannya. what happened next?
1. chapter 1

Twins Riddle

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : untuk saat ini belum ditentukan.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, Hurt, Comedy

Rated : T, T, M

Warning : OCC, TO MUCH TYPO, MAGIC, WAR, VOLD, SHUNEN AI, DLL

"DONT LIKE! DONT READ"

Chapter : 00

\--PROLOG--

Di Sebuah manor megah yang terletak di daerah Godric's Hollow. Di dalam rumah itu ada sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia karena isterinya sedang mengandung 7 bulan bayi kembar mereka, suami istri itu bernama Lily Potter dan James Potter.

Saat ini keluarga Potter sedang kedatangan tamu teman teman masa kecilnya di sekolah hogwart. yaitu keluarga Malfoy, Sirius Black, dan Remus Lupin (di cerita saya keluarga Malfoy itu baik dan berpihak pada sisi putih.) mereka sedang berbincang bincang sambil minum teh.

"Lils, kalau nanti anakmu sudah lahir, kau akan member mereka nama apa?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy yang sedang hamil anak kembar 8 bulan itu kepada sahabatnya Lily.

"hhmm? Aku akan menamakan mereka Harry dan Icarus, iya kan Jemmy?" Tanya Lily pada James yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Sirius, Lucius, Severus dan Malfoy

"hmm?" James menoleh pada Lily "menurutku terdengar bagus kok" kata James sambil tersenyum pada Lily "lalu Cissy apa kau sudah menetapkan nama pada anak kembar yang sedang kau kandung itu"?" tanya James pada Narcissa

"tentu saja sudah" kata Nacissa semangat "aku akan memberi mereka nama Draco dan Lucifer, iya kan Luce?" Kata Narcissa lalu bertanya pendapat pada Lucius.

Lucius lalu mengangguk kecil "aku setuju" kata Lucius setelah mengangguk kecil.

"apa kau yakin akan menamakan anakmu dengan nama Lucifer, Cissy, Lucius?" tanya Remus karena setau Remus Lucifer itu adalah nama malaikat jatuh.

"tentu saja Remmy, Lucifer itu terdengar keren, dan pasti akan cocok dengan image dingin keluarga Malfoy" kata Narcissa setengah bercanda

"ooh.. baiklah" kata Remus tak bisa berkomentar lagi

"ahh... aku tak sabar melihat wajah mereka" kata lily dengan nada bersemangat

"aku juga!" kata Narcissa "nanti setelah mereka lahir kita adakan saja pesta di rumah mu ini, agar mereka juga bisa bertemu" kata Narcissa sebagai usulan

"ide yang bagus Cissy" kata "kita bikin saja pesta di sini, ya Jemmy?" kata Lily

"boleh boleh saja" kata Jemmy "nanti Sirius dan Remus akan membantuku menghias rumah ini" kata James sambil menunjuk Siri dan Remus

"jika kau butuh bantuan juga aku bisa membantu" kata Lucius datar seperti biasa

"baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu jikau aku butuh bantuan" kata James

Mereka tetap berbincang bincang higga malam. Dan kembali ke manor masing masing.

TBC

My First Fic! Sorry ya kalau banyak typonya. Btw, ide cerita ini adalah penyatuan dari semua fic yang pernah kubaca.

Kalau cara penulisan dan ceritanya masih jelek, mohon maklum, because ini fict pertama saya


	2. chapter 1 (07-20 00:03:48)

Twins Riddle

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pairing : untuk saat ini belum ditentukan.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, School life, Hurt, Comedy

Rated : T, T, M

Warning : OCC, TO MUCH TYPO, MAGIC, WAR, VOLD, SHUNEN AI, DLL

"DONT LIKE! DONT READ"

Chapter : 01

 **\--First meet--**

Di sebuah ruangan yang besar dan terdapat banyak orang, duduklah 2 perempuan sambil membawa 2 bayi kembar mereka.

Perempuan sebelah kiri membawa 2 bayi yang baru berusia 3 bulan, yang 1 berparas manis dan menawan secara sekaligus, rambutnya hitam halus berantakan, memiliki warna mata Emerald jernih,bernama Harry James Potter. Yang 1 lagi memiliki paras yang manis, memiliki rambut hitam kecoklat yang lembut sekaligus agak berantakan, dan memiliki warna mata Emerald cerah, bernama Icarus Fleamont Potter.

Perempuan sebelah Kanan juga membawa 2 bayi yang berumur 4 bulan. Yang 1 wajahnya menawan, memiliki rambut pirang platina, dan mata berwarna abu abu, bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lalu 1 lagi wajahnya tampan dan elegant, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang platina juga, memiliki warna mata biru jernih, bernama Lucifer Black Malfoy.

"lils, anakmu sungguh manis sekali, jika saja kalau dia perempuan aku ingin menikahkannya dengan putraku" kata Narcissa kepada Lily

"putramu juga tampan tampan Narcissa, aku jadi ingin menculiknya 1, dan menjadikan menantu untuk anakku" kata Lils bercanda

Keduanya hanya tertawa, lalu James dataang dan berkata "Lils, Cissy, ayo turun ke bawah, semua orang sedang menunggu kalian" kata James

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh ke arah James "baiklah Jemmy, kami akan kebawah beberapa menit lagi" kata Lily kepada suaminya itu. "iya kami akan turun sebentar lagi" kata Narcissa sambil bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki.

James mengangguk "kalau begitu aku turun dulu" kata James lalu pergi turun.

"Lils, karena Lucifer dan Icarus sedang tidur lebih baik meninggalkan mereka dikamar, aku tak tega membangunkan mereka" kata Narcissa kepada Lily

"kau benar Cissy, mereka juga baru tidur, lebih baik jangan dibangunkan" kata Lily sambil menyelimuti Icarus dan Lucifer

Lalu setelah itu mereka turun ke bawah sambil menggendong Harry dan Draco, dan meninggalkan Icarus dan Lucifer yang sedang tidur di atas.

Lalu tiba tiba Bellatrix Lestrang muncul di kamar itu, melihat Icarus dan Nlucifer yang sedang tidur. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa dia ada disana, aku sebagai author yang baik sekaligus kurang ajar (/woi! *salp*) akan menflasback cerita ini.

 **FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Setelah 2 pasang bayi kembar ini, Dumbledore, mendapatkan ramalan bawah '2 diantara bayi kembar laki laki itu akan bergabung dengan dark lord.' Karena takut akan hal ini terjadi jadi dia memanipulasi ramalan itu menjadi '2 diantara bayi kembar laki laki itu akan mengalahkan dark lord' dan menyebarkan ramalan palsu itu.

Ramalan itu juga sampai terdengar ke keluarga Potter dan Malfoy, mereka beranggap Draco dan Harry itulah yang mendapatkan takdir yang dikatakan dari ramalan itu.

Ramalan itu juga sampai terdengar ke dark lord, dan dark lord pun berinisiatif untuk membunuh kedua laki laki yang akan membunuhnya itu akan dia bunuh selagi mereka masih berumur beberapa bulan saja.

Maka dari itu Dark Lord menyuruh untuk Bella untuk menculik 2 anak yang diramalkan itu. Lalu mengancam Petter agar membantu Bella, atau Petter akan dimakan oleh Nagini kesayangannya (/btw, sekedar info, karena saya mau fic saya dipenuhi cogan *salp* jadi, Dark Lord belum kehilangan hidungnya, dan masih berwujud Tom Riddle)

Lalu karena Petter itu penakut dan pengecut jadi dia membocorkan lokasi kediaman Potter, dan membantu Bella sampai di Potter manor itu.

 **FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Yah... begitulah kira kira cerita singkatnya (/gue males ngetik panjang lebar sih *di slap agein*) sampai Bella ada di sini. Lalu Bella yang mengira bahwa Icarus dan Lucifer itu anak dalam ramalan, jadi ia menculik ke dua anak itu, dan ber-apparete membawa ke dua anak ini ke tempat Dark Lord yaitu, Riddle Manor.

bella sudah sampai di hadapan Dark Lord (Tom Riddle), lalu Bella memberikan kedua anak itu ke Dark Lord.

Dark Lord yang menerima kedua anak itu, lalu berkata "kerja bagus Lestrange Black." Kata Dark Lord.

Lalu Dark Lord menaruh kedua anak itu di atas meja,lalu ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dan meneriakan mantra terkutuk sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya "AVADA KEDRAVA!" lalu ada kilat cahaya hijau yang melaju cepat ke arah Lucifer dan Icarus. Lalu terjadi sebuah keajaiban, mantra itu membalik ke arah perapalnya. Jangan memanggil Tom Riddle itu Dark Lord jika di fic ku ini dia tak bisa menghindari mantra ini.

Tom berhasil menghindari mantra terkutuk itu. Dia lalu melihat kedua anak itu, otak cerdiknya mulai bekerja cepat. Karena Dark Lord tak tahu bagaimana membunuh 2 anak ramalan ini, dia pun berfikir ' bagaimana kalu aku 'memelihara ' mereka, mungkin saja ramalan itu akan berbalik' pikir dark lord. 'berarti aku harus memberikan mereka nama tengah dan keluarga yang berbeda, pasti ini akan seru' pikir dark lord sambil tersenyum licik

 **31 Juli 1991, Potter Manor**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Potter manor sekarang, lebih tepatnya di ruang makannya, sepertinya orang orang disana sedang bahagia. Dikarenakan anak anak disana (Draco, Harry) mendapatkan surat masuk dari hogwart. Draco dan Harry menyiapkan daftar apa saja yang harus dibeli dibantu oleh Lucius juga.

Mereka sungguh sungguh bersemangat untuk masuk ke sekolah hogwart. "uncle Lucius, kapan kita akan berangkat membeli barang barang ini?" tanya Harry sambil memperlihatkan daftar barang yang dia akan beli untuk persiapan ke sekolah Hogwart

"kita akan membeli peralatan kalian, besok. Kalian habiskan dulu makanannya." Kata Lucius

"yah... tidak bisa kah kita berangkat hari ini saja?" tanya Harry

"tidak bisakah kita membelinya setelah selesai makan ini?" tanya Draco, lalu menyendok satu suap nasi ke mulutnya

"hahaha, kalian sungguh tak sabar ya" kata James sambil tertawa

"father, aku sudah tak sabar ingin membelinya hari ini juga, ayolah Uncle, Father, ayo kita membelinya sekarang" kata Harry dengan nada memohon

Lily dan Narcissa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Harry yang seperti anak kecil itu "sudahlah Luce, Jemmy, kalian antarkan sajalah mereka membeli peralatan mereka hari ini" kata Lily

Harry senang mendengar ibunya membelanya "benar kata mother, ayo kota membeli peralatan sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" kata Harry

"aku setuju denganmu Harry" kata Draco setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Lucius menghela nafas, dan James tertawa kecil "baiklah baiklah, kita beli hari ini" kata James

"yey!" teriak Harry senang

"tapi, habiskan makanan mu dulu Harry" kata Lucius

"alright uncle Lucius!" jawab Harry lalu memakan makanannya cepat cepat

"pelan pelan son's" kata James

Harry mengangguk dan cepat cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

 **31 Juli 1991, Riddle Manor**

Saat Harry dan Draco mendapatkan surat, begitu pula Icarus dan Lucifer juga mendapatkannya.

Pagi ini, Icarus terbangun karena suara paruh burung yang membawa surat beradu dengan kaca jendelanya. Ia lalu membangunkan Lucifer yang disampingnya. "Lucifer ayo bangun, sudah pagi" kataku sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Lucifer

"uhmm...5 menit lagi, my dear brother" kata Lucifer sambil menutupi mukanya dengan selimut

Icarus memutar matanya "ingat 5 menit saja" kata Icarus, lalu ia berjalan ke arah jendela, melihat ada 2 ekor burung hantu yang hinggap, Icarus lalu membuka jendelanya. Burung burung itu masuk lalu memberikan surat dari sekolah hogwart, sebelum pergi Icarus memberikan mereka masing masing 1 buah biskuit.

Icarus tak terlalu peduli dengan surat itu jadi ia menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu menoleh ke Lucifer yang masih tertidur. "Hei! Tukang tidur bangun!" teriak Icarus. Lucifer masih diam dan tidur nyenyak

Icarus sungguh kesal lalu ia berjalan mundur bebrapa langkah, lalu menarik nafas yang panjang, lari ke arah Lucifer, lalu loncat dan berteriak "WAKE UP LUCIFER! OR FATHER, DAD AND REGULUS WILL MAD!" teriak Icarus lalu mendarat tepat di atas perut Lucifer.

Lalu Lucifer pun terbangun lalu batuk batuk dan memegang pertunya "sh-sh*it... my stomach... really hurt..." kata Lucifer dengan suara menahan teriakan dan sakit

"makanya jika kusuruh bangun ya bangun!" kataku dengan nada dingin

"ka-kau itu... adik titisan iblis!" kata Lucifer sedikit teriak di kata kata terakhirnya

Mereka berdua berdebat, hingga seorang pelayan masuk "prince dark, kalian dipanggil ke ruang makan sekarang" kata pelayannya sambil menunduk

"baiklah, katakan, 5 menit lagi kami akan kesana" kata Icarus dengan nada dingin

"baiklah dark prince" kata pelayan itu lalu menutup pintunya

"karena kau kita telat kan!" kata Icarus lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk, baju kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam

"salahmu juga bangun lebih siang dari biasa dong!" jawab Lucifer sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi satunya tanpa membawa apapun kecuali handuk

Semenit berlalu, Lucifer sudah selesai mandi. (/dia seperti mandi kucing saja) dia keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk lalu cepat cepat memakai kemeja abu abunya dan celana hitamnya. Lalu menyisir rambut, lalu menunggu Icarus

2 menit kemudian, Icarus keluar kamar mandi susah memakai baju dan sisiran. Lalu Icarus mengambil 2 surat hogwart itu lalu berlari dengan Lucifer ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan Icarus dan Lucifer lalu duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Tom Riddle.

"maaf dad, father, mother, kami telat ke ruang makan" kata Icarus

"kalau begitu jangan diulangi lagi Icarus, Lucifer" kata Tom. Lalu Tom melihat surat yang dibawa Icarus "surat apa itu Icarus?" tanya Tom

"ini? " tanya Icarus sambil memberikan Tom 2 surat itu "ditulis disana itu surat dari Hogwart school" kata Icarus

"apa!? Hogwart Letter!? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku tadi Icarus!? That's not fair!" Lucifer

"siapa suruh tadi kau kubangunkan tak mau bangun" kata Icarus "dasar tukang tidur" kata Icarus dengan nada setengah mengejek

"ekhem. Jagalah sikap kalian, atau tak ada ramuan selama seminggu" kata Severus yang duduk di sebalah Icarus

"tapi itukan salahnya Icarus Sev!" jawab Lucifer diam "maafkan kami Father" kata Icarus pada godfathernya itu (Severus Snape)

"Lucifer! Jaga sikapmu!" kata Regulus yang ada di samping Lucifer

"baiklah father." Kata Lucifer

Tom membaca isi suratnya "baiklah, nanti kalian akan diantarkan oleh pelayan untuk membeli perlengkapan kalian" kata Tom dan menaruh suratnya

"ehh? Yang mengantar kami pelayan? Mengapa tidak Father dan Sev saja?" tanya Lucifer penasaran

"aku tak bisa mengantar kalian, aku ada urusan di hogwart" kata Severus

"tidak perlu dengan pelayan juga, kami berdua bisa sendiri kok" kata Icarus, lalu meminum tehnya dengan elegant

"jika Regulus dan Severus yang mengantar kalian, akan ada orang yang mencurigai kalian nanti, jadi lebih baik kalian dengan pelayan, jika kalian mau ke Diagon Alley berdua saja juga tak apa" kata Tom "aku hanya akan memberikan kalian kunci vaultku dan masing masing dari kalian hanya boleh mengambil 500 galleons saja" kata Tom sambil menyesap tehnya

"dad! Itu terlalu banyak" kata Icarus dan Lucifer tidak setuju

"lakukan, atau kalian akan ku hukum" kata Tom dengan nada mengintimidasi

"ba-baiklah dad" kata Icarus dan Lucifer bersamaan

 **Diagon Alley**

Siang ini, Lucifer dan Icarus sudah berada di depan Gringgots. Tom sudah memberikan kunci vault miliknya, vault number 666 (/cause aku gk tw vault milik Tom itu brp, jadi aku mengawur saja). Mereka melihat ada keluarga Potter dan Malfoy disana, jadi mereka bergegas ke tempat vault milik dark lord dan lalu pergi.

Setelah mereka berhasil kabur, mereka mengambil jalan berputar untuk tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy dan Icarus. Mereka ke Flourish and Blott's terlebih dahulu lalu ke toko madam malkin's. Tapi sepertinya merlin tidak berpihak dengan mereka. Karena Icarus bertabrakan dengan Draco di toko Madam Malkin's

"Merlin! Apa kau tidak memiliki mata?" kata Icarus kesal sambil dibantu oleh Lucifer untuk berdiri

"hah! Bukannya kau yang menabrakku duluan!" kata Draco kesal

"Kau yang bersalah tetapi melempar kesalahanmu ke orang lain! Apa apaan kau itu!?" kata Icarus semakin kesal

"sudahlah Icarus jangan bertengkar dengan orang rendahan seperti dia" kata Lucifer menenangkan Icarus

"Hah! Apa kau bilang!? Rendahan!? Apa kau tak tahu aku ini anak dari keluarga Malfoy!?" kata Draco sedikit berteriak

"sudahlah Draco, kita kembali saja mencari father dan uncle Lucius" kata Harry

"oho, jadi kau ini pure blood? Pure blood macam apa kau yang tak mengakui kesalahanmu?" tanya Lucius dengan nada Sarkas

"ada apa ini?" tanya James dan Lucius yang berada di belakang Harry

"father! Draco bertengkar dengan orang asing" kata Harry

"dad, dia menabrakku dan berkata aku yang menabraknya!" kata draco

"aku tak menabraknya!" kata Icarus

"sudah sudah, maafkan kelakuan Draco ya. Siapa nama kalian? dan mana orang tua kalian?" tanya James

"huh, kumaafkan. Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Icarus dengan nada kesal

"haha, maafkan adikku ini, namaku Lucifer Arcturus Riddle, dan adikku Icarus Prince Riddle, kami hanya berdua saja ke sini" kata Lucifer.

James dan Lucius saling bertatapan sebentar "berdua? Memangnya dimana ayah dan ibu kalian?" tanya Harry penasaran

"memangnya itu urusanmu!? Mata empat" kata Icarus

"apa kau kata!?" Harry agak berteriak

"sekali lagi maafkan adikku ini, uh.. kalau ibu kami tak punya, kalau ayah dia memiliki kesibukan sendiri" kata Lucifer

"kali ini aku yang akan bertanya, siapa kalian?" tanya Icarus pura pura tak mengenal mereka

"ahh, namaku James Potter, dan ini anakku Harry Potter" kata James

"namaku Lucius Malfoy, dan ini ankku Draco Malfoy" kata Lucius

"aah, senang bertemu dengan kalian" jawab Lucifer sambil tersenyum

"ahh, oh iya, siapa nama ayah kalian?" tanya Lucius penasaran

"itu bukan urusan kalian. Ayo kita pergi Lucifer" Icarus menarik tangan Lucifer dan lalu pulang ke Riddle Manor dengan jaringan flow.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang juga ya" kata James pada ketiga orang disana, lalu berapparete.

TBC

Yuho~ ini adalah chap pertama dari fic pertamaku~ yippe~

kalau masih banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan ya~ aku kutang terpelajar untuk urusan membuat cerita~

btw, thx buat yang mau luangin waktu buat baca fic ku ya~

nanti kuusahakan upnya cepet~


End file.
